


Washed Clean

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Office, Payback, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "It was the first time he’d ever attended a party for that company, but it was hardly his first time meeting the CEO. He was already very well acquainted with Arthur Kirkland—verywell acquainted."





	Washed Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette, only without the creepy underage relationship implied in the song.

The man of the hour was arriving, someone said, and Alfred lowered his champagne flute to turn to look. He couldn’t help but smile as he spotted the person everyone was looking at, and he set his flute aside and straightened his tie.

“He’s the one. Arthur Kirkland. He’s the guy that’ll get you places,” Alfred’s friend said, and Alfred turned to smile at him.

“No problem, I got this.” He flashed a thumbs-up before he set off into the crowd.

It was the first time he’d ever attended a party for that company, but it was hardly his first time meeting the CEO. He was already very well acquainted with Arthur Kirkland— _very_ well acquainted.

* * *

_He was trembling violently, believing that he’d completely blown the interview and was going to be laughed out of the office. He was just a stupid intern, thinking that he could work for the famous Kirkland family. But Arthur was smiling pleasantly—perhaps too pleasantly._

_“Intern, hmm? Yes, you’ll make a fine aide, won’t you?”_

* * *

“Alfred, m’boy! Come here and meet Arthur Kirkland!”

Alfred straightened his shoulders and fixed an easy smile on his face as an elderly gentleman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him through the crowd to where Arthur was chatting with a group of people. Arthur turned, laughing, but it was cut short as Alfred approached. Arthur’s face paled slightly.

* * *

_“You’re too skilled to be a mere aide, aren’t you?” Arthur asked, looking up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow._

_Alfred set down the cup of tea and stiffened. True, mere office errands were hardly what he’d had in mind for his internship, but when he was directly working with the CEO, he couldn’t complain. “Not at all, sir. I’m happy for the opportunity to learn from you.”_

_Arthur smiled as he picked up his cup of tea—a curious sort of smile that Alfred couldn’t quite identify._

_“Well, you’ll be amazed at the sort of opportunities that may arise in the future.”_

* * *

“Alfred Jones. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kirkland,” Alfred said smoothly, lifting his right hand for a handshake.

Arthur looked close to vomiting, but he straightened up and took Alfred’s hand in his for a firm handshake.

“Likewise, Mr. Jones. I imagine you are interested in a position at this company?”

Arthur swallowed thickly, but only Alfred noticed. He wanted to burst out laughing, but he kept his smile easy and casual, knowing that it would just make Arthur even more uncomfortable. Arthur really was entertaining when he was squirming—cute, even.

“Can’t say I would mind that. Everyone wants an opportunity to work for Arthur Kirkland, and I’m not just being big-headed when I say I’m the best you’d ever get!”

* * *

_He was drooling on Arthur’s expensive desk and his tie was ruined, he knew, but he couldn’t control himself—not with Arthur bending him over the desk to fuck him. He groaned and rocked back, wanting more._

_Arthur was breathing heavily against his ear, occasionally murmuring. “Yes, yes, marvelous.”_

_Alfred moaned in response, unable to voice his own approval, but it was good. It was always good. It wasn’t right, but it was always so good that he didn’t care._

_“I’ll take you places, Alfred. But you must keep this quiet.” Arthur’s voice was breathy, but still pointed. The threat was there._

_Alfred choked and writhed, likely ruining the front of Arthur’s desk._

* * *

“Yes, well. Submit your resume and cover letter and we might consider you for an interview. Talking big alone will not get you a job, Mr. Jones.”

Arthur did not wait for Alfred’s response before he walked away to speak to another large group of people, but Alfred’s smile didn’t fade, instead growing to a point where he must have looked manic. He chuckled to himself and made his way back to where he’d left his drink.

* * *

_“Sorry, sir, but I can’t stay here anymore. I won’t say a word about what happened and I’ll pretend that I never met you. But next time, we’ll be equals and you’ll have to acknowledge me as one.”_

* * *

Alfred eased himself against a wall with his drink, scanning the crowd. He caught Arthur looking at him and he grinned, lifting his champagne flute with a nod of his head. Arthur turned away, looking very uncomfortable, and Alfred bit back a laugh before he took a sip.


End file.
